Sehun & Luhan (Re-post)
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Chp 1: HandPhone. Chp 2: Unforgetable. Re-post. summary ada di dalam.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Sehun yang ngambek dikarenakan _hyung_ kesangannya mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih 'bermesraan' dengan handphone dari pada meladeninya. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan?

**Cast: **

**HunHan ofc**

**And othe cast.**

* * *

**KkeyNonimous**

**Present**

**HandPhone**

**WARNING: Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream Plot, dll.**

**DLDR**

* * *

"Sehunnieee~~ _Ireonaa~~~ palli_"

"eungghh~ Sehunnie masih mengantuk _hyungie~~"_

"aishhh. Sehunnie~~ _ireonaaaa, paliiiiii_, apa kau tidak kasian pada _hyung_ mu yang lain? Mereka sudah kelaparan"

"aish. _Arraseo_ Luhannie _hyung_"

Dengan cemberut, Sehun berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya –dengan Suho–

"cepatlah Sehunnie~ kau lamban sekali" Luhan mending tubuh Sehun ke kamar mandi.

"_arra hyung~ _sabarlah sedikit, Sehunnie masih mengantuk" rengek Sehun.

* * *

"yak! Sehunnie, kau lamban sekali. Cepatlah sedikit! Kami sudah kelaparannnn~~" rengek Baekhyun.

"huh, sabarlah Baekkie _hyung_ jangan marah-marah dipagi yang cerah ini, kau tau tadi malam aku baru tidur malam sekali, kau tau apa yang aku lakukan? Aku mencari komentar-komentar para fans tentang _comeback_ kita, seharusnya kalian semua berterima kasih kepadaku." sahut Sehun.

"yak! Jangan banyak bicara cepatlah duduk. Dan satu lagi, pagi ini tidak secerah yang kau bayangkan karna diluar sedang hujan deras, dasar magnae sok tau" Sahut Kai.

"Ya! Kau..."

"STOPPP, bisakah kalian semua diam?" bentak Suho.

"_mianhae hyung_" cicit Sehun dan Kai.

"sudahlah, Sehun cepat duduk"

"_ne hyung_"

Keheningan melingkupi ruang makan yang kini diisi oleh keduabelas _namja_ –kelewat– tampan. Ya sebelum–

"Sehunie, nanti temani_ hyung_ membeli _handphone_ baru ya"

–Luhan membuka suaranya.

"hm? Memangnya _handphone-_mu kenapa_ hyung_?" Tanya Sehun.

"_handphone-_ku rusak Sehunie"

"hm, baiklah nanti kutemani"

"_gomawo _Sehunaaa~~"

* * *

"Sehunie~ cepatlahhh. Kau berdandan seperti _yeoja_ saja" teriak Luhan.

"aishh, iya iya _hyung_ kau cerewet sekali"

"_mwo?_ Apa kau bilang?"

"_ani, _aku tak bilang apa-apa. Mungkin kau salah dengar _hyung_" jawab Sehun dengan cengirannya.

"yaaaa, terserahmu lah"

"_kajja _ kita pergi"

"_kajja"_

"engg _hyung _kita beli bubble tea disana dulu _ne"_ ujar Sehun seraya menunjuk _café _yang terlihat ramai.

_"arraseo_"

"kau mau bubble tea rasa apa _hyung_?"

"terserah kau saja Sehunie, atau samakan dengan mu saja"

"baiklah tunggu sebentar _ne_"

"hn" Luhan tersenyum.

Luhan memilih duduk didekat jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan jalan raya. Ia terlihat sedang melamu sebelum seorang _yeoja_ menghampirinya.

"Luhan?" sapa _yeoja _tersebut.

"_ne?_ _nugu?_"

"_aigo_ kau tak ingat padaku? Aku Park Jihae"

"_omo_! kau Park Jihae sang _cassanova_ itu?"

"_ne. _ahh kau sangat melebih-lebihkan Luhan, haha"

"ahh, tidak juga Jihae-ya, pada kenyataanya kau memang terkenal dimasa SMA kita dahulu, hahaha"

"kau membuatku tersanjung Luhan-ya"

"tidak perlu berlebihan Jihae-ya. Aku membicarakan fakta disini"

"yayaya. Terserah kau sajalah. Kau bersama siapa disini?"

"oh, aku bersama Sehun. Kau sendiri?"

"aku tadinya bersama temanku tapi entahlah mereka kemana. Kau… bersama Oh Sehun?"

"_ne_ _wae_?"

"_ani_ sekarang dia dimana?"

"ia sedang memesan bubble tea"

"oh, bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian?"

"oh tentu saja"

"_gomawo_"

"ah maaf _hyung_ apa kau menunggu lama?"

"_aniya,_ oiya Sehuna kenalkan ini Jihae teman SMA-ku, dan Jihae kau sudah tau dia siapakan haha"

"_annyeong_ Jihae-_ssi_"

"_ne, annyeong _Sehun-_ssi. _Engg ano, bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?"

"heung? Ah tentu, tapi aku tidak membawa alat tulis"

"aku membawanya"

"hey, Jihae. Jangan bilang kau fansnya Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

"ah, itu eumm _ne _kau benar" jawab Jihae seraya menggaruk tengkuknya –merasa canggung mungkin? –

"hahaha, aku tidak menyangka, kau beruntung Sehunaaaa~~"

"yak, kau selalu melebih-lebihkan Luhan-ah" ujar Jihae seraya cemberut.

"haha sudah lah, sepertinya akan turun hujan lagi. kau sudah selesai Sehuna?"

"_ne_ sudah _hyung_"

"baiklah, aku pergi ya Luhan Sehun, selamat bersenang-senang" ujar Jihae.

"hati-hati dijalan Jihae-ya"

"dia siapa mu _hyung_?" ujar Sehun dengan dinginnya.

Uh-oh ada yang cemburu rupanya.

"dia hanya teman SMA-ku Sehuna"

Sehun memicingkan matanya.

"benarkah?"

"_ne _kau tak percaya padaku?"

"baiklah aku percaya_ kajja_ sebelum hujan turun"

"_ne_"

Merekapun berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"ugh, hari ini gelap sekali" keluh Sehun.

"kau ini cerewet sekali Sehunie, kemarin saat cuaca sangat terang kau juga mengeluh seperti ini" oceh Luhan yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Sehun.

"hehe, aku hanya ingin mencari topic yang bisa di bincangkan _hyungie_"

"baiklah cari topic lain saja"

"baiklah, biar aku cari. Eemmmm…"

1 menit

3 menit

5 menit

"AH! Aku tau _hyung_"

"hn?"

"bagaimana jika tentang reaksi fans tentang _comeback_ kita yang aku baca tadi malam?"

"hn, boleh juga, jadi apa saja yang kau baca?"

"kau tau, aku sedikit kesal dengan komentar para fans. Menurut mereka kau terlihat lebih manly dengan rambut merah marun seperti ini. Dan aku terlihat lebih ke-uke-uke-an. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?"

"tidak juga sebenarnya, haha. Mereka sangat bisa menilai Sehunnie~~~ hahaha"

"yak! Berhenti tertawa _hyung_"

"pttt _arraseo_"

Merekapun berjalan seraya mengobrol.

"_hyung, palli_ sudah mulai gerimis"

"tunggu aku Sehunie"

"aish kau lamban _hyung_"

"huuhh~~~ akhirnya sampai jugaa"

"hahh- hahhh kau berlari terlalu cepat Sehuna hahh"

"ck, tidak juga _hyung_ kau saja yang terlalu lamban"

"yaya terserah kau saja Sehuna" jawab Luhan acuh.

"_hyung_ kau tak marahkan?"

"_ani_ hanya sedikit kesal"

"_mianhae hyung_"

"_ne _tak apa, _kajja _kita mencari _handphone_"

* * *

Setelah berhari-hari /ok ini lebay/ maksudnya berjam-jam mencari _handphone_ yang sesuai selera/? Luhan. Akhirnya mereka membawa pulang sebuah _i-phone_ yang memang sudah lama diincar/? Oleh Luhan.

Sebelum kembali ke-dorm mereka pergi membeli dua cup _hot coffee_ untuk menghangatkan diri (karna hujan baru saja berhenti).

"_hyung_ apa kau tak kedinginan?"

"eum, sedikit"

Sehun lalu melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan lalu memakaikannya pada bahu Luhan.

"apa sudah mendingan?" Tanya Sehun.

"_ne_, apa kau tidak kedinginan Sehuna?"

"_ani_ selama aku berada didekat _hyung_ aku selalu meresa hangat"

"aishh, aku serius Sehuna"

"aku lebih seruis _hyung_"

"yayaya kau mulai lagi"

"hehehe, jangan marah _hyung_"

"yang marah siapa?" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya seraya berlari.

"ya! _Hyung_ jangan lari!"

"ayo kejar aku Sehunieee~~~~"

"awas kau kalau tertangkap"

"tangkap saja jika kau bisa weeeekk"

"ya!"

Dan begitulah cara mereka mencapai dorm/? Dengan kejar-kejaran. Terdengar sangat kekanak-kanakan bukan?

Mereka sudah tiba di-dorm sekarang.

"hosh hosh hosh _hyung_ Sehunie lelah _hyung_~~"

"baiklah, Dyo-ya! Bisa kau ambilkan minum untuk Sehunie?" Teriak Luhan

"_ne_ tunggu sebentar" balas Dyo.

"ini, _omona_ kau sangat berkeringat Sehuna, cepetlah mandi sana!" oceh Dyo.

"aish iya iya _umma_ ini semua ulahnya Luhanie _hyung_ dia yang mengajakku lari-lari"

"siapa suruh kau lamban? Weee" Luhan memasuki kamarnya dengan Xiumin.

"aish Luhan _hyung _hari ini begitu menyebalkan"

"sudahlah Sehunie, cepat mandi badanmu bau kau tau?" seru Suho yang kebetulan lewat.

"Yak! Semua orang hari ini menyebalkan!"

* * *

Cklek.

"Xiao-Lu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sehun saat memasuki kamar Luhan dan Xiumin.

"yak! Kau mengagetkanku _magnae_"

"siapa suruh kau mengacuhkan ku dan lebih memilih bermesraan dengan ponsel laknat itu" jawab Sehun.

"aku hanya bosan Sehunie" Luhan mem-pout-kan bibirnya

"berhenti melakukannya _hyung_"

"huh? Melakukan apa?"

"mempoutkan bibirmu"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aish, tak usah banyak Tanya _hyung_ hanya turuti saja jika kau tidak ingin ku cium setiap kau mem-pout-kan bibirmu"

"_mwo?_"

Lalu suasana dikamar itu diambil alih oleh keheningan. Luhan yang masih diambil alih oleh rasa shock-nya sedangkan Sehun yang tengah memperhatikan Luhan.

"Luhan _hyung_~~ temani Sehunie membeli Bubble tea _ne_?" pinta Sehun, sepertinya ia kembali pad mode Sehun–yang–manja–pada–Luhan–nya. Luhan terkesiap. Ia kembali memainkan _handphone_-nya. Memainkan Pou –salah satu game diponsel itu–

"bukankah tadi pagi sudah Sehunie?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _handphone_ miliknya.

"tapi Sehunie mau lagi~ ayolahh temani Sehunie _ne ne_?"

"aish minta temani sama yang lain saja Sehunie, _hyung_ sedang merawat Pou~" ujar Luhan –masih– tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Pou tercinta.

"_arra_. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan 'kekasih' barumu _hyung_" ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin.

Brakk.

Oh, sungguh pintu yang malang~

"Ya! Kkamjong! Temani aku membeli Bubble tea sekarang!"

Sehun langsung menarik kerah baju bagian belakang milik Kai (yang sedang bermesraan dengan Dyo)

"yak! Bocah apa-apaan kau main tarik begitu saja, kau tidak lihat aku sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan Dyo _hyung_ hah?"

"aish aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan"

"kenapa kau memaksa sekali eoh? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Luhanie _hyung_ tercinta-mu itu?"

"ya! Jangan mengingatkannya padaku! Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menemaniku aku bis pergi sendiri"

Brakk

Untuk kedua kalinya di siang –yang agak mendung– ini Sehun membanting pintu.

"ada apa dengan anak itu?" Tanya Kai entah pada siapa.

"kenapa Jonginie?"

"_ani_ tak apa _hyung_"

"Sehun _eoddiga?_"

"_molla_, tadi dia pergi keluar katanya ia mau membeli Bubble tea"

"oh, _kajja_ kita kembali ke ruang tengah"

* * *

"huft, dingin sekali _babboya_ kenapa tadi aku lupa mengambil mantel" omel Sehun seraya menyedot/? Bubble tea digenggamannya.

"oke sekarang aku akan kemana? Tidak mungkin kembali ke-dorm, aku masih marah dengan Luhan _hyung_ huh, kalau tau aku akan diacuhkannya karnah _handphone_ baru yang mengandung si pou-pou itu aku tidak akan menemaninya membeli _handphone_ nista itu"

Sehun terus saja mendumel sepanjang jalan. Hingga tak terasa kakinya membaanya menuju sebuah taman yang bisa dibilang cukup sepi. Ia memilih duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersembunyi. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ketahuan fans atau _nitizen_.

Sehun meronggoh sakunya, mencari sesuatu, tetapi sesaat kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih muram dari sebelumnya.

"ugh, kenapa aku lupa membawa _handphone_? Sial sekali"

Sehun kembali melanjutkan omelannya yang sempat terhenti tadi, mulai dari merutuki dirinya yang teledor hingga lupa membawa mantel dan ponselnya, hingga mengeluh tentang dinginnya cuaca disiang itu.

Sehun –mungkin– akan terus meracau tentang hari –yang menurutnya – sial ini jikalau tidak ada seorang _yeoja_ menyapanya.

"engg, Sehun-_ssi_?" sapa _yeoja_ itu ragu (takut salah orang)

"eumm, kau… Jihae bukan?"

"_ne,_ sedang apa kau disini? Luhan dimana?"

Sehun memicingkan mata, menatap tajam sang _yeoja_.

"kau.. apa kau menyukai Luhan?"

"_m-mwo?_ Kau bercanda. Hahaha mana mungkin aku menyukai sang _princess deer_ itu. Hahaha kau lucu sekali Sehun-_ssi_ hahaha"

"huh? Jadi kau tidak menyukainya?"

"tentu tidak haha, aku hanya temannya saja. Tidak usah se-cemburu itu Sehun-_ssi_"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia sudah salah mengira ternyata. –ugh memalukan sekali.

"se-sedang apa kau disini Jihae-_ssi_?" Tanya Sehun (mengalihkan pembicaraan)

"hanya jalan-jalan saja. Kau sendiri?"

"aku? Aku hanya sedang kabur dari dorm" sahutnya santai.

"_mwo_? Kabur dari dorm? Jangan bilang kalau kau sedang bertengkar dengan si _princess deer_-mu itu?"

–ugh kenapa _yeoja_ ini selalu tau apa yang terjadi, apa ia seorang peramal? Atau kah ia seorang _mindreader_?

"yeah, _you know me so well_, kau memang fans yang baik"

"tentu, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Baiklah kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Cepatlah pulang Sehun-_ssi _"

"ya. Jika aku masih ingat jalan pulang ke-dorm"

"haha, kau pandai bergurau Sehun-_ssi_ baiklah sampai jumpa"

"ya, sampai jumpa"

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Sehun beranjak dari kursi yang sendari tadi didudukinya dan berjalan pulang menuju dorm. Oh dorm ya? Baiklah mari kita lihat bagaimana keadaan dorm sekarang.

* * *

**At Dorm**

"aish kau bagaimana sih Kkamjong-ah kenapa kau biarkah Sehun pergi sendiri? Ia juga tidak membawa ponselnya. Lalu ia juga tidak memakai mantelnya. Cuaca diluar sangat dingin sekarang bagaimana jika Sehun kenapa-napa? Bagaimana jika Sehun sakit hah?" omel Luhan.

"yak! _Hyung_ ini semua juga salahmu, kenapa kau tak mau menemaninya pergi membeli Bubble tea, dan malah memilih bermain dengan ponsel baru-mu itu hah?"

Luhan terdiam, sebenar nya ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Kai itu.

"Jangan seenaknya saja menyalahkan orang lain, jika kau tak mengacuhkan Sehunie-mu itu, ia tidak akan ngambek dan pergi dari dorm hingga larut seperti ini dengan tidak memakai mantel kau tau?" lanjut Kai.

Luhan semakin terdiam.

"hey sudahlah tidak ada gunanya membuang waktu dengan bertengkar disini. Lebih baik kita keluar dan mencari Sehun sekarang" saran Baekhyun.

"_ne_ aku setuju" timpal Chanyeol.

"baiklah mari kita mulai mencari" ujar Luhan.

Luhan segera mengambil mantel miliknya dan juga milik Sehun. Lalu tidak lupa dengan ponsel laknat –menurut Sehun– juga dibawa didalam saku mantelnya.

"_kajja_"

Yaa, dan mereka pun mulai menusuri jalanan sekitar dorm mereka untuk mencari _magnae_ tercinta mereka.

Sedangkan dilain tempat. Terlihat Sehun berjalan dengan secangkir _coffee_ ditangannya. Ia terlihat berjalan dengan santai walau pun dinginnya malam terasa menusuk sampai menusuk kulitnya yang hanya dilapisi kaos tipis saja. Sesekali ia menyesap _coffee instant_ yang tadi sempat ia beli.

Pandangannya sudah sedikit mengabur karna efek dingin. Tubuhnya juga sudah terasa melayang –karna lemas– tubuhnya sudah hamper menyentuh tanah jika tidak ada sebuah tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya.

Indra pendengarannya masih sempat mendengar suaa yang tidak begitu familiar ditelinganya bertanya–

"Sehuna? _Gwenchanayo_?"

–sebelum kesadaranya benar-benar habis.

* * *

"eungh~"

"Sehuna? Kau sudah sadar?"

"eungh~ aku dimana?"

"kau di dorm kami Sehunie" sahut Sungmin.

"aku kenapa Sungmin _hyung_?"

"kau tadi pingsan dijalan sewaktu Kyunie menyapamu"

"ugh, kepala ku pusing sekali _hyung_" keluh Sehun.

"ini minum ini dahulu"

Sungmin memberikan segelas teh panas pada Sehun.

"Kyunie apa kau sudah menelpon Suho?"

"_ne_, katanya sebentar lagi dia–"

TING TONG

"–datang"

"Kyunie bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" pinta Sungmin.

"baiklah"

Cklek.

"Sehunie~~~" seru Luhan.

"_mianhae_~~" lanjut Luhan.

"_gwencahana hyung_"

"maafkan _hyung _yang sudah mengabaikan mu _ne_"

"hn, maafkan Sehunie juga _hyungie_ Sehun sudah terlalu kekanakan"

"_ne_ tidak apa-apa Sehunie"

Luhan lalu memeluk Sehun yang terbaring dikasur milik Kyuhyun.

"ehem" Kris berdehem untuk menyadarkan sepesang–kekasih–yang–baru–saja–berbaikan itu agar sadar jika diruangan itu tidak hanya ada mereka saja, dan dibalas oleh cengiran khas seorang_ magnae_.

**END**

* * *

**a/n:**

hai. Hwhw

saya kembali membawa sebuah fict Gaje bin ajaib/?

Entah kenapa sehabis saya ngepost drabble kemaren (atau kemarennya lagi/?) saya jadi ketagihan '-'

Entah fict ini disebut apa tapi sebenarnya fict ini masih berkaitan sama drabble 'HandPhone' hahaha entah hubungannya dimana/?

**Big Thanks to**

**Baby reindeer (selanat anda adalah reviewer pertama saya haha) | Aerve kim | my name | lisnana1 | kuncipintu | name hunhan | uniquegals ( terimakasih atas keritikannya ^^ sangat baik bagi kelangsungan hidup/? Saya) | ferinaref | ajib4ff |rinie hun | Jaylyn Rui | 0312luLuEXOticS | 7D**

**KkeyNonymous 300713**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Unforgetable**

**Genre : Romance**

**Casts : HunHan **

**And the others cast.**

**Summary : 'Be mine please?' . "eumm, jika aku menjawab tidak bagaimana?" . "oh baiklah Tuan penjahat, jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari mataku?". Kyaaa gabisa bikin summary. Ganti judul~**

**Warning: Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**KkeyNonymous **

**Present**

**Unforgetable**

* * *

"Luhanie _hyung_, apa kau ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

"Ne, saat itu kau langsung memandangiku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun hahaha. Kau tau? Saat itu wajahmu sangat lucu. Hahaha"

"yak! Yang itu tidak perlu di ingat"

"hahaha, _ne mian_"

"kau tau saat itu aku mengira kau adalah _yeoja_, karna wajahmu yang sangat cantik. Aku hampir saja memanggilmu _noona_. hahahaha"

"Yak! Aku _namja_ Sehuna" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ya aku tau _hyung_. Tapi aku masih belum percaya. Jangan-jangan kau ini _yeoja_ yang menyamar menjadi _namja_ agar dapat bergabung dengan EXO iya kan?"

TUKK.

"awwww…. _Appo_"

"jangan berbicara sembarangan Sehuna"

"_arra_. Tapi tidak perlu memukul kepala ku juga kan _hyung_" Sehun cemberut.

"itu hukuman untukmu karna sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak"

"oke.. oke. Kau tau _hyung_. Banyak sekali kejadian-kejadian yang tak bisa aku lupakan bersamamu _hyung_, kau seakan-akan membuat hidupku lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya"

"hey, sejak kapan kau bisa menggombal seperti ini?"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu"

"baiklah, sekarang aku mempunyai julukan baru untukmu"

"hn? Apa itu?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tuan Oh yang suka menggombal, hahaha bukan kah itu bagus?"

"yayaya, terserah kau saja Oh Luhan"

"yak! Sejak kapan aku berganti marga?"

"sejak kau resmi menjadi kekasih-ku"

"huh, kau selalu seenaknya"

"tapi kau suka kan?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Itu pertanyaan paling tidak bermutu yang pernah aku dengar"

"benarkah? Hn, biar aku ingat-ingat. emm seingatku sewaktu aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu kau juga pernah mengatakannya padaku"

"_m-mwo_? K-kapan aku pernah berkata seperti itu?" wajah Luhan memerah.

"yaaa, kau berkata seperti itu sehabis kita berpacaran, lalu– "

"oke stop Sehuna, tidak perlu dilanjutkan aku sudah ingat"

"bernarkah? Bukannya beberapa detik yang lalu kau mengatakan kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"iya tapi sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya, jadi tidak perlu kau lanjutkan kata-katamu yang tadi"

"hn? Tapi bagaimana kalau aku ingin melanjutkannya?"

"hahhh. Terserahkau saja Sehuna" Luhan mengerang frustasi.

"baiklah setelah itu–"

"aku membencimu Sehuna"

"ya~ dan aku juga sangat~~~~ mencintai-mu"

"ugh. Gombal"

"tidak, aku serius"

Oke kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang membangun dunianya sendiri itu. Eumm bagaimana jika kita ber-_flashback_ sedikit tentang bagaimana–seorang–Oh–Sehun–menyatakan–perasaannya. 

* * *

**Flashback **

Saat ini EXO sedang berada di_backstage_ salah satu acara musik ternama. Mereka –EXO– baru saja menyelesaikan perform mereka.

Terlihat Kai sedang memakan salad buatan Dyo, Chen yang sedang memainkan 'bebek ungu'-nya, Kris yang sedang menggoda Tao, Suho yang sedang PDKT dengan Lay, Baekhyun yang sedang diganggu Chanyeol, dan Luhan yang sedang bergosip ria dengan Xiumin.

Eh tapi tunggu 1..2..3..4–11?

Bukankah _member_ EXO ada duabelas?

Oh sepertinya kita melupakan kehadiran sang_ magnae_. Lalu kemana sang _magnae _ sekarang berada? Entahlah author juga tidak tau.

Oke kita kembali pada para _member _EXO. Sekarang terlihat sang _manager_ sedang membagi-bagikan ponsel milik _member_ EXO.

"Sehun tadi sudah mengambil ponselnya deluan, katanya dia ada urusan dan dia pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi tau akan pergi kemana" jelas sang _manager_ ketika Suho bertanya keberadaan ponsel Sehun dan pemiliknya tentunya. Oh sungguh _Leader_ yang baik.

"dia pergi dengan apa _hyung_?" Tanya Luhan.

"entahlah, mungkin taxi? Atau jalan kaki" ucap _manager_ acuh. Luhan hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari sang _manager_ yang kurang memuaskan.

_Drrrttt ddrrtt. _

Ponsel –yang baru saja– di genggam Luhan bergetar. Pertanda ada pesan masuk. Setelah membaca pesan tersebut Luhan segera mengambil mantelnya dan beranjak menuju pintu terdekat.

"kau mau kemana Luhan _ge_?" Tanya Tao.

"menyusul Sehun" lalu pintu tersebut dibanting dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Luhan.

"huhhh, sejak kapan Luhan suka membanting pintu?" Tanya Xiumin entah pada siapa. Setelah itu para manusia yang berada diruangan tersebut kembali sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

* * *

"huhh, kenapa cuaca di Seoul akhir-akhir ini dingin sekali" keluh Luhan.

Luhan terus saja menelusuri jalan setapak di dekat taman tempat ia sekarang berada. Luhan terkadang bersenandung kecil saat merasakan sepinya malam itu.

TUUKK

Sesuatu tepat menghantam kepala Luhan. Ia lalu celingukan mencari 'benda' tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sebuat kertas yang sudah diremas-remas menjadi bola. Luhan kembali celingukan mencari orang iseng yang melemparkan kertas tersebut, namun ia tidak mendapat seorang manusia pun disekitarnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba entah angin dari mana, sebuah pesawat kertas terbang kearahnya dan tepat jatuh didepannya. Diatas pesawat kertas tesebut terdapat tulisan

'Bukalah kertas itu'

Luhan semakin takut sekarang, pikirannya melayang-layang membayangkan sosok –yang menurutnya– mempermainkannya saat ini. Perlahan dibukanya kertas yang terus digenggamnya tadi.

'Be mine please?'

Luhan masih tidak mengerti arti dari tulisan tersebut –oh bukannya ia tidak bisa berbahasa Ingris hanya saja ia tidak mengerti maksud dari tulisan tersebut. Yeah if you know what I mean– sebelum sebuah tangan menutup kedua mata indannya.

Luhan hapal –sangat hapal– dengan aroma khas seseorang yang tengah menutup matanya ini. Seorang yang sebenarnya telah lama ia sukai ah _ani_ bahkan ia cintai.

"so? Apa jawabanmu _hyung_?" Tanya suara seseorang yang tengah menutup indra pengelihatannya.

"eumm, jika aku menjawab tidak bagaimana?" jawab Luhan dengan senyum jahil di bibirnya.

"emmmm, mungkin aku akan menyekapmu lalu mengurungmu disebuah gubuk terpencil disebuah hutan, lalu aku akan memaksamu untuk menerimaku, atau mungkin bisa saja aku memperkosamu disini jika aku mau. Kau tau aku ini adalah penjahat"

"oh. Sepertinya itu semua menakutkan. Huhhh aku jadi ketakutan. Emm Sehunie dimana ya? Aku kasian padanya jika aku menerima dirimu, padahal aku sangat mencintai Sehunie kecilku itu" ujar Luhan.

"benarkah? Oh, aku sangat cemburu pada _namja_ yang kau panggil Sehun itu, pasti dia sangat tampan sehingga kau sangat mencintainya, hm? Apa aku benar?"

"ya sepertinya kau benar Tuan penjahat, jadi bolehkan aku menolakmu dan menerima cinta dari Sehunie ku yang baik hati?"

"eumm, sepertinya untuk penawaran yang satu itu aku sangat setuju Nyonya Oh"

"oh maaf Tuan penjahat tapi marga ku hingga saat ini masih Xi"

"kurasa itu tidak akan bertahan lama Nyonya Oh"

"oh baiklah Tuan penjahat, jadi bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari mataku?"

"tentu"

Luhan sesegera mungkin membalikkan badannya dan menatap seorang _namja_ tampan yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kau sangat tidak romantis Oh Sehun. Apa-apaan kau menyatakan perasaan dengan cara seperti ini" omel Luhan.

"ya, tapi kau suka kan?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu? Itu pertanyaan paling tidak bermutu yang pernah aku dengar" ujar Luhan lalu memalingkan wajah merah meronanya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sehun. Namun sayangnya Sehun sudah melihat pemandangan indah tersebut selama sepersekian detik.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Yaaa jadi seperti itulah cerita yang sebenarnya. Apa? Kalian ingin berkata jika Sehun tidak romantis?

Oh ayolah Sehun hanya remaja–dengan–muka–datar yang tidak pernah membaca buku novel tentang percintaan–anak–remaja jadi itu wajar jika Sehun sangat 'payah' dalam menyatakan perasaannya.

Baiklah kita kembali ke tokoh utama kita.

Sehun terlihat terlelap dipangkuan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat sednag mengelus rambut '_abstrak_' milik _namjachingu_-nya. Luhan tengah menatap wajah damai Sehun yang sedang terlelap.

"menikmati wajah tampanku _hyung_?" Sehun tiba-tiba bersuara.

"_aniya_" elak Luhan dengan tenang.

"tidak perlu membohongi _namjachingu_-mu yang tampan dan jenius ini _hyung_"

"ck kau terlalu percaya diri Sehuna. Hey apa kau mau ikut berbelanja? Tadi Kris kesini dan meminta tolong padaku untuk membeli persediaan makanan di-dorm kita"

"hn. Tentu aku akan bersiap sebentar" Sehun membuka matanya, lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Luhan.

"jangan lama-lama Sehuna"

"_arra hyung_"

* * *

"ramen sudah, buah-buahan sudah, sayur-sayuran juga sudah. Huh akhirnya sudah semua. Sehuna kau ingin sesuatu?"

"_ani hyung_"

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita bayar semua ini"

"_ne kajja_"

"semuanya 8000 Won"

"ah ini uangnya" ujar Luhan.

"_gamsahamnida~_"

"_ne cheonmaneyo_"

"sini _hyung_ biar ku bawa belanjaannya"

Setelah itu mereka kembali kedorm dengan berjalan kaki seraya membicarakan apa saja yang dapat dibicarakan.

Baiklah kembali kita tinggalkan pasangan itu, mari kita ber-_flashback_ ria tentang bagaimana hukuman tersadis dari Luhan untuk Sehun.

**Flashback**

"Luhan _hyung_ jangan marah _ne_?"

"bagaimana bisa aku tak marah Sehuna? Kau yang mengajakku berkencan lalu saat aku sudah menunggu dibawah turunnya salju selama hampir 2 jam dan kau membatalkannya begitu saja? Hah! Kau keterlaluan"

"ayolah _hyung_ aku minta maaf. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jika aku ada keperluan mendadak? Baiklah aku rela menerima hukuman apa saja darimu"

"_jinjja_?" Luhan menatap tajam Sehun.

"_ne_"

"baiklah sini mendekat"

Luhan membisikan sederet kalimat yang bagi Sehuna adalah hal paling memalukan yang akan ia lakukan.

"_h-hyung_ kau bercanda kan?"

"_ani_ aku serius, kau sudah berjanji Sehuna"

"aish _arraseo_" jawab Sehun tidak bersemangat

.

"woooahh Sehunie kau sangat cantik, kau tau?" seru Luhan.

"aku ini tampan _hyung_ biarpun bagaimana pun dandananku" ujar Sehun sedikit kesal.

"hey Sehuna~~~ terima saja nasibmu yang dirubah menjadi cantik oleh Luhan _hyung_ hahaha" ejek Kai.

"yak! Kkamjong jelek diam kau" Sehun mengirimkan _death-glare_ terbaiknya pada Kai.

"baiklah aku diam" jawab Kai.

"baiklah Sehuna~~ mari mulai pertunjukannya~~" seru Luhan.

Lalu terdengarlah lagu dari _sunbae_ mereka. I Got A Boy- SNSD.

Yeahh kurasa kalian mengerti apa yang ku maksud?

**Flashback end**

* * *

Yahh semua itu hanya beberapa kejadian yang dialami Sehun yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya.

**END**

* * *

**a/n:**

**oke satu fict lagi dari saya haha.**

**Ini sebenernya juga masih berkaitan dengan hunhan drabble yang dibagian 'unforgetable' **

**Saya sangat berterima kasih pada readers semua. **

**Terakhir **

**Review juseyoooo /kitty eyes/**

**Kkeynonymous 010713**

**XOXO**


End file.
